Lucia di Chimici
Lucia di Chimici is the elder daughter of Jacopo the Elder, the current Prince of Fortezza, and the legitimate heir to the throne of Fortezza. She is described as having red hair, like her father. Lucia and the Fortezzan di Chimici are regarded by the Stravaganti as possible allies rather than enemies, a hypothesis that proves to be correct in City of Swords. Unlike the Grand Duke of Tuschia, Lucia and her father do not support the ambitions for the di Chimici to expand across all twelve city-states of Talia. Overview Lucia and her younger sister Bianca are mentioned briefly in City of Stars, where they arrive in Remora for the Stellata as representatives for Fortezza. As Niccolo di Chimici makes plans to strengthen the di Chimici dynasty, he arranges for Lucia to marry his second son Carlo and for Bianca to marry his nephew Alfonso of Volana, with the intention of having his third son Gaetano to inherit Fortezza once Jacopo's daughters are married off with secure prospects. In City of Flowers, Lucia and Bianca begin planning their weddings, though both sisters are apprehensive about leaving Fortezza. Lucia expresses how she is somewhat saddened by the idea that her father's children will not be inheriting Fortezza and argues that they should be allowed to inherit their father's title, citing that Bellezza can have a female ruler. However, both sisters happily spend time catching up with their cousin Beatrice, Niccolo's daughter, with whom both sisters are close to. Lucia mentions playing with Carlo, her future groom, in their childhood and looks forward to marrying him. However, she is widowed on her wedding day during the Massacre at the Church of Annunciation''City of Flowers'' when Camillo Nucci kills Carlo in revenge for causing the death of the youngest Nucci son. In a valiant effort to stop Camillo, she strikes his head with a candlestick, allowing Carlo's older brother Fabrizio to slit Camillo's throat. As the only widowed bride, an unhappy Lucia is comforted by Guido Parola in the aftermath of the massacre. Despite an offer from her new brother-in-law to spend time in Volana with him and Bianca, Lucia elects to return to Fortezza, often inviting the unmarried Beatrice to come visit her with little success. Lucia returns as a major character in City of Swords, where the death of her father Jacopo results in a succession struggle after Ludo Vivoide appears as a rival claimant for the throne of Fortezza. Unlike Fabrizio, she does not support the Grand Duke's ambition to rule over all of Talia and she willingly accepts the help of the Stravaganti when it is offered to her. She also becomes closer to Guido Parola, who has become a student at the University of Fortezza. Though Lucia is Jacopo's legitimate heir as his eldest child by his marriage to Carolina, Lucia's claim is hindered by the doubts of Fortezzan citizens that a woman is capable of ruling in her own right. Though the Signoria declares Lucia the rightful ruler of Fortezza after extensive investigation of Ludo's claim, the city winds up in a state of civil war when Ludo's supporters rise up against the princess, taking the majority of the Fortezzan army along with them. Lucia is trapped in the Rocca di Chimici with her mother, Guido Parola, and the remainder of the Fortezzan army still loyal to her. The other members of the di Chimici family immediately raise a massive army to defend Lucia and oust Ludo's faction, which ultimately succeeds though with extensive damage to Fortezza after a long siege. Following the di Chimici victory, the Grand Duke attempts to marry Lucia off to Filippo of Bellona to secure Fortezza. However, Lucia defies him by revealing she has chosen to marry Guido Parola and asserts her authority as the ruler of Fortezza to save Luciano Crinamorte and, by extension of saving Luciano, Enrico Poggi when they are both caught by the Grand Duke in Fortezza. She and her new husband are later mentioned as guests and representatives of Fortezza for the wedding of Luciano Crinamorte and the Duchessa of Bellezza. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:Talian Character Category:Di Chimici